Home This Christmas
by Penguins.Are.Lovely
Summary: Songfic. Home This Christmas by Justin Bieber feat. The Band Perry. AH.


**Hi, readers! Here's my little Christmas gift to you. The song is "Home for Christmas" by Justin Bieber feat. The Band Perry. Don't hate. I hated Justin Bieber until I heard his Christmas album. I don't own the characters or the song.**

_Looking out the window  
>Waiting for your headlights<br>To pull up in the driveway  
>It's really coming down tonight<em>

Bella was pacing the living room, looking out the window every few minutes to look for Edward's headlights to pull into the driveway. It was Christmas Eve and he was on his way home from work. Being a doctor, he didn't get the holiday off.

_You're scared that I won't make it through the storm  
>You should be here with me, safe and warm<em>

The snow was falling heavily. The roads had been covered for days, but this was the hardest it had snowed all month. Bella worried that Edward wouldn't make it home safe. She had seen the news earlier. There were numerous cars in the ditches and she worried that she would get a call that Edward was in a ditch somewhere, too. She just wanted him to be home with her, cuddling on the couch with the fire on and some hot chocolate in her hands.

_I'll be waiting under the mistletoe  
>While you're travelling here through the winter snow<br>Baby think of me if it helps to get you warm_

She walked into the kitchen to clean from the holiday baking, hoping that it would distract her. On the archway there was mistletoe that her brother-in-law, Emmett, had placed there a few weeks before. She looked at it and was, again, reminded of Edward.

_When the only gift that I really need  
>Is to have your arms wrapped around me<br>Baby think of me if it helps to get you home  
>Home this Christmas<em>

He still wasn't home and she was starting to worry more. What if something happened? What would she tell her daughter, who was sleeping down the hall dreaming of all the things she received that night and would get in the morning. Bella had gotten gifts from her in-laws at Edward's parent's house that night and of course she loved them all, but all she wanted at the moment was for Edward to be home with his arms wrapped around her. That would be a good enough gift.

After cleaning up the kitchen, she needed another distraction. She went down the hall to check on her daughter. Renesmee was only a toddler. She had just turned three in September. Her bronze hair and piercing green eyes were just like her father's. Bella stood in the doorway for a moment, thinking about how much she looked like him.

_Pacing down the hallway  
>Trying to fight the urge to call<br>I could almost hear a pin drop  
>'Cept for the clock on the wall<em>

Bella grabbed her cell phone off the small table in the living room. She clutched it while continuing to pace the hallway. She was waiting for a call, a call of any kind. One from Edward saying that he was safe and on the way home was what she wanted to hear, but there was always the other possibility in the back of her mind. She ran her fingers over the buttons because she wanted to call him to make sure he was safe. She thought better of it knowing that talking to him would only distract him from his driving. She was scared that the storm was going to be too much for him to drive in. The ticking on the clock only reminded her of the passing minutes that he wasn't home.

_I'm praying that you make it home tonight  
>So we can lay down by the fireside<br>You and I  
>Till Christmas morning<br>There's nothing else that I want this year  
>More than just to have you here<br>I'll be waiting_

Bella said a silent prayer that he would get home safe. She prayed that she wouldn't have to tell Renesmee of any unfortunate accidents and that Edward would be home so that they could spend the holiday together, all three of them. All she wanted was for him to be safe. No gift that she would receive this year would be good enough.

The sound of crunching snow and the bright lights coming from the driveway caught her attention immediately. She turned toward the front window and saw a silver Volvo pull in, followed by the garage door opening. Her face broke out into a smile. Edward was home.

Not caring about the cold, she ran into the garage to greet him. He was just getting out of the car when she ran to him, embracing him and kissing him. Edward was surprised at first, but then he began to kiss her back. When they parted for air, Edward said, "Miss me?"

"You have no idea." Bella responded.


End file.
